Exposé
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Quand Emily a une idée en tête, elle est prête à mettre en jeu un petit exposé pour le lycée...   Au détriment de son père OS


Exposé

Dès que Cal avait vu sa fille passer la porte du salon pour aller se laisser tomber dans un des sofas, il avait su que sa soirée risquait fortement de tourner à l'avantage de l'adolescente. Il avait vu qu'elle préparait un plan machiavélique. Oh ce n'était pas bien difficile à voir ! Tout était tellement facile à lire sur son visage… Y compris ce sourire à peine dissimulé qu'il jugeait carnassier.

Oui, elle avait quelque chose en tête, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il s'était donc assis confortablement en face d'elle. S'il devait affronter sa fille, il le ferait au moins dans une position confortable.

Et le voilà maintenant face à Emily, qui visiblement avait besoin de ses connaissances pour boucler un dossier pour le lycée…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui ressemblait lointainement à un vrai signe de gêne, ce qui impressionna presque Cal qui ne se souvenait pourtant pas lui avoir payé de cours de théâtre.

« Papa, je suis tombée sur un sujet plutôt difficile pour un exposé… » Déclara-t-elle.

Cal pencha la tête sur le côté, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et déduit des micro-expressions présentes sur le visage le l'adolescente qu'elle avait sûrement elle même choisi, voire même proposé le thème sur lequel elle était 'tombée'.

Il jeta son bras dans le dos du sofa avant de prendre enfin part à la conversation.

« Quelle matière ?

- Philo… »

Cal soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé la philo.

Peut-être parce que la seule philosophie qu'il avait jamais adopté était « Hakunah matata », et le prof à qui il avait expliqué cela n'avait pas tellement apprécié.

« Je te préviens, je suis une bille en Philo.

- Les chiens ne font pas les chats… Soupira Emily.

- Bon c'est quoi ton sujet ? Finit par demander le père Lightman en comprenant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement. »

Et là, soudainement, toute la gêne de la jeune fille semblait s'être évanouie loin, très loin…

Cal se prit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas un devoir sur une quelconque philosophie grecque voire latine dont il n'avait gardé absolument aucun souvenir, mais il savait pertinemment que sa fille ne lui demanderait pas d'aide si elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir en obtenir.

Et il avait raison…

« Peut-on définir une limite entre l'amitié et l'amour. Je dois faire une introduction, un plan en trois parties, et une conclusion. Tout cela basé si possible sur des expériences personnelles, historiques puis sur des hypothèses. »

Et voilà, il était désormais assuré que le sujet n'était pas tombé par hasard dans les mains innocentes de sa fille…

A vrai dire, il se doutait déjà depuis pas mal de temps qu'elle lui préparait un sale coup qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier… En réalité, depuis la minute même où elle lui avait promis de ne plus le harceler avec les sentiments qu'elle pensait qu'il éprouvait pour Gillian, et de ne surtout pas en parler à la première concernée. La lueur de malice qui avait flotté dans ses yeux quand elle avait prononcé le 'C'est promis, croix de bois croix de fer, si j'ments j'vais en enfer'.

C'était le grand jour… Le jour-J…

Et il s'était engagé à l'aider.

« Et tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- Bah oui… Alors ? Elle se redressa, cherchant une position plus adéquate à leur discussion. Elle finit par glisser ses jambes sous son corps, et à s'appuyer à l'accoudoir.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda naïvement Cal en espérant que sa meilleure amie ne retomberait pas sur le tapis.

- pour toi, où se trouve la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour ? »

_La ligne de Gillian ça compte ? _Pensa-t-il en adoptant le masque de la réflexion intense.

Après s'être accordé un temps de pseudo-réflexion pendant laquelle il chercha une échappatoire, il fixa Emily avec un air triomphal :

« Ta mère ne pouvait pas t'aider ? C'est un truc de fille. D'ailleurs, ton prof de Philo est une femme, elle lit des livres à l'eau de rose qu'elle emprunte sûrement à la même bibliothèque que Foster, est vieille fille, et aime par-dessus tout se goinfrer de glace à la fraise le soir devant des rediffusions de Roméo et Juliette.

Emily resta impassible, et répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Maman est sur un gros procès, n'a jamais aimé qu'elle même et moi, et tu es en train d'insinuer que Gillian va finir vieille fille. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Merci pour moi, ça veut dire que le seul motif de notre mariage était une certaine ado qui a une certaine tendance à fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Et non Gillian ne finira pas vieille fille, contrairement à ta prof, Gillian attire les regards des mâles. Elle n'a que l'embarras du choix. »

Au regard satisfait de sa fille, Cal estima qu'il avait été trop loin en admettant par un sous-entendus flagrant qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Gillian. Il préféra donc revenir au sujet principal :

« Mais nous nous éloignons. Tu me demandes qu'elle est la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour ? Et bien elle est à sens unique. L'amour est un triangle : Amitié (ou intimité), Partenariat (ou engagement), désir (ou passion) . de là naissent la complicité (intimité + engagement), l'admiration ( Passion + engagement) et amour romantique ( Intimité + passion). D'où : S'il y a amour, il y a forcément amitié, mais ça ne marche pas en sens inverse, c'est là qu'est la barrière en neurologie.

Emily ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis bafouilla.

- Ouah… Mais… Tu m'avais caché que tu étais un expert en neurologie.

- On m'a expliqué certaines choses c'est tout.

- Oui mais tu évites le sujet ! ta limite ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu suivais un peu, tu saurais que c'est le désir. »

Jusque là, Cal s'en tirait plutôt bien, et à voir la tête d'Emily qui se mordait la lèvre en fixant le tapis, il évitait royalement sa toile.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit un peu de fierté sur les traits de sa fille alors qu'elle secouait la tête, prête à lui lancer une répartie qui ferait mouche :

« Nan nan nan et re nan. Tu me mens. Et mal en plus.

- Bon sang, ma fille va finir psy ! »

Erreur… Grosse erreur. C'était à croire qu'Emily n'attendait que cette remarque ! Elle essaya de masquer un large sourire de pur bonheur que Cal ne voyait que rarement aussi radieux, et arbora un air sérieux digne d'un consultant professionnel sortit de grande école. Elle alla jusqu'à plonger son regard dans les yeux de son père, le faisant silencieusement prier pour qu'elle ne voit pas la confusion qu'il ressentait.

« C'est plutôt marrant que tu parle de psy… Parlons-en d'ailleurs, car il me paraît qu'il y a une certaine psy, dont je ne donnerais pas le nom, qui doit vraiment le faire exprès pour ne pas remarquer que tu la reluques à longueur de journée… Laissa-t-elle planer. »

Il sourit, sourire qui paraissait un peu sauvage à Emily qui ne cilla pas.

« Je suis un homme sensible à ce qui est beau… S'expliqua-t-il.

- et ce n'est pas du désir peut-être ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille avec une lueur malingre au fond des yeux.

La question laissa Cal pantois. Evidemment que c'en était… Mais il ne devait pas se trahir…

Comme si elle avait lu en lui, elle reprit :

- Pupilles dilatées, léchage de babines… Attention, mon père est détecteur de micro-expressions… Lui rappela-t-elle. »

Il soupira. Seize ans, et elle s'occupait déjà de ce qui ne la regardait pas… Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se contenter de conseiller sa meilleure amie sur telle ou telle robe, ou aider son petit-ami sur un problème de maths ? Non, elle avait apparemment à cœur de jouer la marieuse pour lui et Gillian.

Il était loin le temps où elle lui demandait de l'aide pour monter une maison en lego…

« D'accord, ok, t'as gagné. Du désir, oui… Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit ? »

Un sourire de victoire s'affichait désormais sur le visage enfantin d'Emily alors qu'une moue de résignation se glissait sur celui fatigué de son père.

La jeune fille prit un ton plus doux :

« Bien sûr que si tu as le droit. Tu l'aimes profondément, ça se voit. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs… Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que chez les playmobils Emily… Tu vois, c'est elle qui fait la loi…

- Mais vous êtes si mignons ensembles… et puis Vos sourires quand vous êtes ici tous les deux… Ce n'était jamais comme ça avec maman… »

Cal tendit les bras vers sa fille qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je sais… Mais elle a fixé une ligne à ne pas dépasser. Elle a raison, elle vaut bien mieux que moi.

- Tu vois papa, c'est justement parce que tu dis ça que tu la mérites plus que quiconque. Lui confia-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis sûre.

- Il reste encore un problème…

- Lequel ?

- J'ai peur de perdre son amitié si jamais je tentais quoi que ce soit en allant vers elle…

- rappelle moi depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ?

- 8ans.

- Et bien vous avez des basses solides, et il ne peut y avoir que du bon…

- Je ne sais pas… »

Alors que l'a conversation semblait s'établir, Cal venait de remarquer, dans la poche de gilet de sa fille, que son portable émettait une lumière continue, indiquant qu'une tâche était en cours.

Il s'en empara doucement, alors qu'Emily, allongée contre lui, semblait ravie d'avoir tiré les vers du nez de son père.

Soudain, il paniqua : Sur l'écran du téléphone apparaissait le numéro de fixe de Gillian, signalant qu'un appel était en cours.

« Em ! Je te faisais confiance !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement, et tenta de s'emparer de son téléphone que son père éloigna le plus possible d'elle.

- oups… Lâcha-t-elle.

- Oups oui ! ça tu peux le dire ! Non mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? Tu veux briser huit ans d'amitié ? »

Il avait complètement oublié l'appel en cours et se fichait pas mal de la note de téléphone qu'il aurait à payer à 50% à la fin du mois. Il était furieux du peu de respect que lui témoignait sa fille.

« C'est mon intimité !

- Non c'est VOTRE intimité ! Et puis c'est la messagerie ! Et tu devrais me remercier ! »

Se rendant compte que la situation ne la mènerait à rien dans l'immédiat, Emily quitta le salon d'un pas vif et Cal put entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Ne sachant que faire, il mit le téléphone à son oreille, et ne fit que chuchoter un 'Bonne nuit ma chérie' avant de raccrocher et de se laisse retomber sur le sofa, prêt à passer une nuit blanche pour affronter sa meilleure amie le lendemain.


End file.
